mintshintsfandomcom-20200214-history
What Was Mint's Dream About?
What Was Mint's Dream About? is a Season 2 episode of Mint's Hints. Summary Kris and Mint learn what everyone's dreams were about. Plot The episode starts with Kris inviting the viewers into Mint's house. Kris says that she had a dream to tell the viewers about. She tells the viewers about her dream and they learn about everyone else's dreams. Kris guesses that Mint was a famous singer and that Kris was Mint's guitarist, which was incorrect. So, she and the viewers play Mint's Hints to find out what Mint's dream was really about. Kris starts dreaming about Mint's footprint disappearing from the screen. After that, she goes over to Captain Toad, who had a dream about having a fancy sketchbook for Kris. After explaining how to play Mint's Hints to the viewers, Kris and the viewers then begin searching for hints in the bedroom. While Kris thought she should tie her shoe, the viewers saw a hint. Kris then sits on the bed and ties her shoe, and saw an article of clothing that was blue and didn't belong to her. The clothing turned out to be a blue leotard, which was the first hint. Kris drew the hint in her sketchbook, but said she needed two more hints. Kris then enters the bathroom to meet up with Spongy, who tells her about his dream. In his dream, he had a ball, which he threw into a net. They figure out that he was playing basketball. He then tells Kris and the viewers that he changed his dream. After he changed it, he was wearing a mask and had flippers, leading to the viewers figuring out that he was swimming. Finally, he changed it one more time. This time, he had superpowers, a cape and antennae; he was Super Spongy. Next, they hear snoring. So, Kris goes to investigate it and finds a Yarn Yoshi. They see that he's dreaming and watch as he dreams about winning a running race. Kris lets him continue dreaming, but as she slowly backs up, she tripped over. Then, Kris sees a hint on the thing she tripped on, which was a mat. Kris then draws the second hint in her sketchbook. So far, Kris has 2 hints. Kris gets a call from Mister and Miss Volbonan. The two are with Girl Volbonan, who is sleeping. They learn that they each had dreams about what Girl Volbonan will be when she grows up. In Mister Volbonan's dream, Girl Volbonan was in a huge kitchen, was surrounded by food and had on a white, puffy hat. She was a cook or chef. In Miss Volbonan's dream, Girl Volbonan was taking lots of funny pictures of Mister Volbonan and her with a camera, leading her to think that Girl Volbonan wanted to be a photographer. Then, they look into Girl Volbonan's dreams and find out that she was dreaming about becoming a singer. During the Mailtime segment, Mailtoad told Kris that he had a dream that she delivered him a letter, and his dream came true. In the video letter, a girl (Betty), her grandma and her friend (Milky) made a dream catcher. Kris and Mint then skidoo into Sleeping Beauty (Princess Aurora)'s house and find out that she wanted to dream about having a party, but is instead having a nightmare about monsters, strange-looking trees moving in the wind, and a rickety fence. Kris and Mint then turn the nightmare into the party dream, turning the monster into a cake, the trees into balloons, and the fence into party hats. Sleeping Beauty was very happy and started singing a song called "Our Dream", in which Kris and Mint joined in. The two then skidooed back home. Suddenly, Kris performed a roll as she and Mint came out of the book, and so did Mint's footprint. Kris figures out that rolling was the third hint, but wasn't sure how to draw a rolling footprint. So, she tries drawing a curve that goes around. After that, Kris sits on the Thinking Chair and tries to figure out how to put all three hints together. The hints were a leotard, a mat and a rolling motion. Kris thought Mint had a dream about a leotard that rolled up in a mat and took a nap. The viewers thought the answer was silly, because leotards are not animate objects. So, Kris thought Mint could wear the leotard and roll on the mat. Kris figured out Mint had a dream about being a gymnast. So, Mint gave it a try just like in her dream. Spongy, Mister Volbonan, Miss Volbonan, Girl Volbonan and Sleeping Beauty came to watch. Mint had her leotard put on and started rolling on the mat. The group gave Mint a "10". Kris plays her guitar as she sings the "So Long Song". After that, the episode ends. Trivia *The skidoo shows Kris and Mint turning Sleeping Beauty's nightmare into a good dream. *This marks the first and only appearance of Sleeping Beauty (otherwise known as Princess Aurora). *Kris told the viewers she had a dream where she was playing a guitar while wearing sunglasses. After her performance, the audience applauded. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes (Mint's Hints)